I'd Lie
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: A songfic, AthenaWill before my series starts.


-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or I'd Lie (the song) or any materials related.

**Title:** I'd Lie

**Summary: **A songfic, Athena/Will before my series starts

**A/N:**this is the first songfic I've ever done so be nice. I just kept hearing this song and thinking about the pair of them and they were will to work with me which is a rarity lately Will and Athena are pulling in separate directions anymore. R&R

Autumn slammed the driver's side door a little harder than need be and I jumped out to join her. She smiled over the red car roof and jerked her head in the way of the big house, a silent invitation to join her. I looked around to spot the rusted El Comino, but it was no where in sight, not that it would have changed my decision any. Autty ran a loving hand over the hood of the car letting her finger tips linger a moment longer than most people as she left its side trading it for my hand. She didn't usually touch people unless she had to, sending a chill down my spine as worry swept over me.

The bar wasn't too crowded, not that it ever was Jen had just opened up a year ago and the only people who knew about this place were close hunter friends. A juke box stood in the corner with a sign over it asking you to please not shoot it. Dart boards graced most walls, a pool table in the back almost secluded, tables of varying heights were scattered everywhere with a jumble of chairs. I winked at the bartender and he waved at me.

"Where's Jen?" Autty asked Gus. He looked her over, under his gaze she released my hand.

"In the back with her books, is where I left her. Hard telling now, though." he shrugged.

"You can have a drink, Teenie. When I get back we're goin' to bed, okay?" A few men at a table just within earshot turned to look us over, and for their sakes I thought about kissing Autty. She seemed to read my mind and leaned in stealing a quick peck on the lips. "Later babe." she grinned. When she walked away she walked like she was on a catwalk. I rolled my eyes shacking my head before mounting the barstool to my left.

"Gus?" he nodded patting the bar.

"Yea, Athena, I know, you'll have the usual, frozen lime salted." I laughed, as the comfortable feeling that came from being home swept over me. I was halfway through my drink when a warm, wet tongue ran up my neck. I cringed and turned to glare at its owner.

"Marc, I swear!" he laughed.

"Marc, I swear!" the high pitched, whiny, impersonation of my own voice came from my left and I twisted to look at my offender. Will was batting long beautiful lashes, chewed lips pursed. "Hey, Angel." he smiled and I melted, not that I'd ever show it.

"What are you doing in here tonight, William?" I asked trying to sound unbothered by his presence, though my heart was racing in my chest.

"Oh you know me, can't stay away from a good brew."

"You know him, he lies like crazy." Marc accused. Marc was a few years younger than us and we weren't quite legal to be drinking.

"Want to go for a drive?" I opened my mouth to say I couldn't but instead I was interrupted.

"You can go, Teenie." Autumn had her arms wrapped around Marc's shoulders as Will and I both watched her. "But Will, if you don't have her back before three I'm going to skin you alive." He saluted.

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, Teen." he grabbed my hand dragging me out of the bar.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me   
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes _

He drove me a good fifteen minutes away from the Resort to a little grove of trees over looking the river. We climbed out of his rust bucket to lay on the hood. I lay my head over on his shoulder as we watch the full moon hanging in the sky above us. He's rambling about his day. He rambles a lot when we're alone like this. A lot of words pour from his rough lips but no meaning comes with me. I wish he'd put them to a better use than speaking.

"Corn silk." he said suddenly jerking away to look at me.

"What?"

"You're hair," he said slipping a hand into my hair.

"I've heard threads of gold and rays of sunshine but corn silk is a new one." I told him.

"I'll never be able to run my fingers through threads of gold or rays of sunshine." He pulled his perfectly calloused tan fingers through my corn silk locks eyes apologizing with every tangle he hit. I inclined my head like and cat moving into his touch. "Come on, Autumn's not going to be happy with out long I've had you." He pulled away, sliding off the hood and offering me a hand.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

"Seriously!" I laugh nodding to the table I'm supposed to be waiting on. "They thought a cosmic mouse was eating it and the moon was made of cheese.

"I like the werewolves take on it better."

"You want to put on some music, while you deal with your costumers?"

"Sure." I smile, he doesn't come for the beer or the tunes or even the gossip anymore. He comes so he can pick on me, and make me loose good tips. I refill mugs and put on his favorite song avoiding the his table until a few more songs have passed so I don't have to see that look in his eyes questioning my motives.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue   
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

Autty comes in the bar about time for me to get off with another hunt tucked between the books tucked in her arms. I send her towards Will, he's supposed to accompany us on all our hunts, but since his dad's not been home in a few months we've been making a few on our own. She and him are deep in discussion by the time I turn in my apron. I sidle up and he jumps when a put a hand on his shoulder.

"You girls are going to Arkansas." he's not looking directly at me, instead he's looking everywhere else.

"Aren't you going to join us? Make sure we don't blow anything up?" I smirk and he looks to Autty.

"How did you blow up a dumpster anyway?" she blushes and sinks into her books. The dumpster was an accident, but she had to hid the doll somewhere and that seemed as good a place as any, damn souls attaching themselves to poor wittle dollies. "Fine, Miss Play-with-fire." he rolls his eyes. "But no, Corn, I can't make this hunt." I smile despite the fact that I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped beating. Two weeks without him might just kill me.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long _

I kiss his cheek and he runs fingers through my hair, Autty throws our duffles in the backseat and gets behind the wheel. I know she'll wait for us all day if she has to but she won't ever let me live it down if she has to. He inclines our heads so our foreheads touch.

"You have any problems you've got my number." I nod. His number isn't the only thing I've got memorized. "Don't hesitate to call, I'll drop what I'm doing and come right out."

"Only cause your ass will be in a sling if you don't." he laughs and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Nah, baby, nah." I roll my eyes. "Get going, I'll be here waiting for you to get home." He can't possibly realize that the only home I want is in his arms. I feel my heart breaking as we pull away and Autty reaches over to pat my knee.

"He has no clue, Doodle. Guys are stupid like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her.

"I know you don't." she sees through me as easily as she sees through the windshield.  
_He sees everything in black and white   
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine _

"Will?" I slid a hand over his shoulder and he covers it with is own giving it a squeeze.

"I shouldn't have you girls here." he bit back the tears.

"It's okay, Willy." I promised moving around to wrap my arms around his midsection. He envelopes me with his big strong arms and kisses the top of my head. "I won't tell, you can cry." We just watched his dad get swallowed by a shadow shroud, Autty's in the car journals balanced on her knees trying to figure out what just happened, she wants, she needs, facts to back up what just happened.

"No tears. Hunters never cry." he whispered into my hair.

"We'll call Jen, see what she thinks we should do then." he tenses up in my arms and I hold him tighter. "I'll call and tell her."

"No, I should, but first we need to go after this bastard before it kills again." he released me and I was forced to let him go. Forced to let him slip away back to the El Comino. Autty uses her eyes to instruct me to stay with him. We've already lost our dad, she knows he can't be left alone right now. I chased him down and swung down into the passenger seat. He runs his fingers through my hair again, and I can't deny him this comfort, so I slid closer to him. He smiled weakly. "Maybe you and Autumn should go home. I don't want you hurt."

"But you're hurt, I'm staying until that hurt goes away."

"You'll stay with me forever then." he tried to sound teasing but I know him to well and hear the pain as reality sets in. I really would stay with him forever.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue   
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie _

I roll over pulling the warm body in bed next to me closer. The feel of his bare skin on mine is sheer perfection, I don't let a single second of it escape my memory burning every detail in to my mind. His eyes flutter open, the same coal black orbs his father had. I kissed the tip of his nose the way he so often did to me.

"Happy Birthday, baby." he yawned and reached for his phone.

"It can't be the seventeenth already." I shrugged letting him go, I hate to let him go. He grabs one of his t-shirts and throws it to me. "Get dressed, Corn silk, we've got places to go."

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you _

I watched him dress in a rush, before pulling on the t-shirt he threw me and a pair of jeans that were probably on their third unwashed wear. But it didn't matter to me. The moment he was out the door I utter the three words I had wanted to give him for his birthday. But he won't have such a gift, because he can't repeat them to me. Autumn's scream reached my ears and I ran out to the parking lot. Will was on the ground the shadow shroud had him, was strangling him. Autty runs to his side pulling a knife from her boot and trying to cut away the offencive fabric to no avail.

"Athena get your gun." she barks at me. I saw the fear wash out of her eyes as that determination and unfeeling haze took them over. I run back in without thinking and grab my gun.

"Shoot." Will gasps.

"We've got to shoot the damn thing!" Autty is up behind me now speaking in my ear. "Pull the trigger." her arms laced down mine steadying my aim.

"Shoot." Will ordered, he was turning blue and his fingers were ripping at the black material of his captor. I put pressure on the trigger, felt the release of the bullet and dropped to the ground when the cloak flew off and blood blossomed over Will's left breast.

"Oh God." I sobbed into my hands.

"In the car. Now!" Autumn ordered me after hauling Will's limp body in the backseat of her mustang. For the first time ever she didn't complain about the white leather seats she put his bleeding body right on them. I scrambled in shaking and crying. "Put pressure over the wound. Watch his heart beat and breathing. If anything stops or gets really slow tell me." Autumn slammed the door and climbed in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" I questioned. Autumn didn't look back as she burned rubber leaving her dog in the motel room. There wasn't room, and he'd be in the way. She had to save Will now.

"John told me about a woman. She'll be able to help. Try and stop the bleeding." Autumn wrestled off her t-shirt and tossed it to me. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of everything."

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle _

We get to Sage's after cleaning up and getting John-dog but Will is long gone. It's not possible for him to have left on his own. I barely missed his heart, but he's a hunter. I hear him whisper to me in the night when everyone else is asleep but I don't listen anymore. I know its just the words I always wanted to hear. The words he'd only speak if he thought he was loosing me. The truth is he'll always have my heart. I can't take it back, now.

It took nearly everything I had to keep going. Autty and I kept looking for him but he never showed up, not until we were hunting with Sam and Dean. By that point I was hurt too much to care what he did say. I never thought that pain could over ride love but it can and did. Even if he were to beg on his hands and knees I can't forgive him fully for leaving me like that. I promised to stay at his side until it stopped hurting but he made me break that promise.

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue   
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie _


End file.
